An Unexpected Twist
by Miss poetry
Summary: Belle must decide whether to believe Rumpelstiltskin or her dream.


Once Upon a Time a Fan Fiction An Unexpected Twist

Part I

Belle is ready to take the portal back to Storybooke. Mr. Gold is heartbroken but has decided to finally let her go. He alone knows the true. The dream wasn't real, there was no son but rather a daughter. He had seen the future. Belle would have a girl that will dote on him. She was to be the most powerful sorceress in all the realms. He finally understood that love never went how it was expected. Mr. Gold stay in the temple of Morpheus for a few minutes. This is it the end of his life with Belle. He feels miserable for he knows she will regret her decision forever.

Mr. Gold quickly goes through the portal back to Storybooke. He's in the forest on his way to save Emma. He can't help but laugh they hate him so much yet he is their only salvation. He's the only that knows the territory of untold stories. He spots Emma talking to the oracle only he knows that she is no oracle, it's Jafar in disguise. He waves his hand and begins to choke the oracle; she begins gasping for air. Emma turns to see the assailant.

Emma yelling at Mr. Gold.

Emma: STOP IT! SHE IS HELPING ME!

Emma attempt to launch magic at him but he neutralizes her spell.

Mr. Gold laughing.

Mr. Gold: Helping you? You really need to learn how to pick your friends. Take a look.

Emma looks at the oracle and the girl is gone a strange man with a serpent staff is in her place.

Mr. Gold waves his hand.

Mr. Gold: Really Jafar, I never had you for doing cheap parlor tricks. Now return back to your lamp.

Jafar returns to his lamp. Mr. Gold waves his hand and destroys the lamp destroying Jafar in the process. Then he disappears into his shop. He is surprised to see Belle there.

Belle: What are you doing here?

Mr. Gold: Well it is my shop, you won't get rid of me that easily. I understand that you don't want to be with me but I want to be part of my child's life.

Belle: What for so you can hurt him? I know about Mr. Hyde.

Mr. Gold is so sad even now after finding out her father refused to help she still lashes at him.

Mr. Gold: Everything I did was to save you and my child. Don't worry I will deal with Mr. Hyde.

He quickly disappears to Mr. Hyde's holding cell.

Mr. Hyde laughs.

Mr. Hyde: Rumpelstiltskin, what can I do for you. Come here to liberate me or try to kill me. But you can't kill me we had a deal.

Mr. Gold: Yes, but the deal only gave you Storybrooke not your life. You tricked me.

Mr. Hyde: How so? Belle is awake isn't she?

Mr. Gold angrily pulls Mr. Hyde's heart and holds it in his hand.

Mr. Gold: You knew that place was a trick.

He crushes Mr. Hyde's heart killing him as Emma, the Charming's, and Regina walks in.

Emma: Gold, what did you do?

Mr. Gold: What was necessary?

Regina: You Imp, you sold our town to Mr. Hyde.

Mr. Gold: Yes, to save my wife and child. The woman that has helped you in many occasions, the woman you have the nerve to call a friend.

He angrily waves his hand and leaves before they can say anything.

Part II

The Charming's and Regina are still trying to help the new comers. Emma has finally stopped seeing the visions so she is again happily with Killian.

Mr. Gold has gone back to the remains of the blimp. Something in that place calls to him. He begins to looks through the wreckage. Then he hears it, someone is there hiding.

Mr. Gold: Come out dearie. I can sense your magic.

He looks and from the wreckage emerges Maleficent. He takes a closer looks

Mr. Gold: Maleficent? No, you must be her twin.

Maleficent's twin: Perceptive in all realm, Rumpelstiltskin.

Mr. Gold: You heard of me.

She laughs.

Maleficent Twin: Who hasn't.

Mr. Gold: What is your name?

Maleficent Twin: Malena. My father gave me up and I ended here...

Mr. Gold: You don't seem angry or jealous of Maleficent.

Malena: No, because I've seen it all. You see I have the gift of...

Mr. Gold: The gift of knowledge? You know things.

Malena: How did you know?

Mr. Gold: I'm the dark one, I know everything.

Malena: You're not really that dark, well at least not anymore.

Mr. Gold: I can take you to Maleficent dearie.

Malena looks at his skeptical.

Malena: At what price.

Mr. Gold: None, my dealing days are over.

Mr. Gold for the first time had a real friend. He had always been a lonely man but something about Malena made him smile. It was like she could see him for who he was.

Belle had been hiding from Mr. Gold. He was sad about not seeing his pregnant wife. Although she had attempted to file for divorce he had sent the papers back. He wonder was she showing. It had been two months since he last saw her. He would spent his time with Maleficent, Malena and Lily; he was happy to be part of that family reunion.

Part III

On the third month Belle had finally agree to allow Mr. Gold to be part of the baby's life. He had accompanied her to her appointment with Dr. Whale. But she was distant from him, he was no longer her Rumple but rather Mr. Gold. They were in amicable terms because of the baby but the tension was there. He was devastated she had chosen to believe some made up mirage created by a dream than him. She was sad to see him part but at peace with her decision.

Belle was in her sixth month her belly was showing. They had agree that the baby would live with her but Mr. Gold would visit him and take him out. She had already arrange his room Dr. Whale had confirm she was having a boy. Although Mr. Gold knew the Dr. Whale was wrong he had not told Belle for deep down he knew she would not believe him.

Mr. Gold's friendship with Malena had grown into something special. Since Storybooke was headquarters to untold stories and new people came no one had seen Maleficent, Malena, and Lily.

Although he had not divorce Belle, Mr. Gold had given her his house, the library and money for the child. He still own most of Storybooke and he was out collecting rent and looking into his new house. He had been living in his cabin in the woods. He knew with all the new people he had to keep his shop opened so had asked Malena to take care of it for while. He had talked to Malena about Belle but they had never met. Belle didn't even know Maleficent had a sister.

Belle enters Mr. Gold's Shop only see Malena, who she thinks is Maleficent. She's opening the safe. But what devastated her is seeing the chipped cup in the corner shatter.

Belle angrily walks over to her.

Belle: What do you think you're doing? Where is Mr. Gold?

Malena: He's not here...he's...

Belle: So that gives you the right to break into his shop.

Malena: I didn't break into the shop he ask me to look after it. I think you made a mistake...I'm not...

Belle: I'm going to call Emma, she is still the sheriff.

Malena: You don't understand, you're making a mistake...

Belle: No more games Maleficent.

Mr. Gold appears in his shop. He quickly walks over to Malena. He still hasn't realizes Belle is in the shop.

Mr. Gold: Any problems.

But before Malena can say anything Belle appears interrupts.

Belle: I never knew you were in friendly terms with Maleficent.

Although she's cold towards him; his heart starts racing just seeing her. He wants to take her into his arms. He loves her.

Mr. Gold: Mrs. French, that is not Maleficent but rather Malena, Maleficent's twin sister and yes they are both friends of mine. Why are you here?

Belle: You know why I'm here.

Mr. Gold: I'm not bailing your father not after everything he did.

Belle: Can we talk in private.

Mr. Gold smiling at Malena.

Mr. Gold: Can you please.

Malena: Fine, but we have to head over to your cabin, Lily wouldn't be happy if you're late.

Mr. Gold laughing.

Mr. Gold: Tell Lily she could very well be my daughter.

Malena laughs.

Malena: Really that's what you're going with. From what I understand Mal said she would rather eat worms.

She kisses him in the cheek and takes off. Belle seeing Mr. Gold happy is heartbroken.

Mr. Gold instantly walks to her. He feels the need to explain.

Mr. Gold: She's just a friend.

Belle sadly.

Belle: It's okay, you moved on Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold seeing his wife there so vulnerable walks over to her and hold her arm.

Mr. Gold: It's not what you think...

Belle: You don't owe me an explanation.

Mr. Gold: I know it's just...

He cannot help seeing her there six months pregnant with his child. He puts his hand on her belly. He feels his daughter. She is unable to move to have him so close to her; she can smell his after shave. He holds her in his arms and for a moment they look at each other. He kisses her passionately; she responds to his kiss. He begins to slowly unzip her dress.

Belle pushes him away.

Belle: No, stop...

Mr. Gold: I love you so much. We could be a family.

She takes his face in her hands.

Belle: Rumple, I know you love me but it's too late I lost faith in you. I can't...

Mr. Gold: Why because of the dream? Belle please it was a dream. It wasn't real...

Belle: It was to me... I'm sorry...

She leaves his shop leaving him heartbroken.

Mr. Gold waves his hand and appears in his cabin in the woods.

Mr. Gold: Am I late?

Malena smiles.

Malena: No.

Although Mr. Gold was really good at hiding his emotions, Malena was the only person that could see beyond the charade, beyond beast, beyond the man.

Malena grabs his face in her hands.

Malena: Are you okay.

Mr. Gold: I'm fine.

Malena: She's an idiot for rejecting you. If you were...

She was falling in love with him. The time they spent together it was like she could see all of him, the man, the beast, the dark one and she loved them all. She decides to be bold and kisses him. She is surprised he responds to her kiss but then she feels him pulling away.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry... it wasn't supposed to happened... I...

Malena: You love her.

Mr. Gold: Yes, with all my heart and...

Malena: I'll let you in on a little secret, she loves you.

Mr. Gold: I know but it's complicated.

Malena: It doesn't have to be, because when you love someone, when you truly love someone you love all of them.

Mr. Gold can't help but feel touch by Malena's words. He wonder were her words truth. Maybe Belle had only loved the man and not the beast. Their conversation is interrupted by Lily. They had a surprise party for Maleficent. Slowly but surely Mr. Gold began to heal his heart. He loved Belle and would always love her but he was discovering that love came in unexpected places. He was beginning to fall for Malena.

Finding a way to cross the town line Maleficent, Lily, Malena and Mr. Gold spent a weekend away in NY. It was there that Malena and Mr. Gold became a couple. He was honest with her about his feelings for Belle and his love for power. She accepted him for who he was.

Part III

The Evil Queen had been hiding in that shadows waiting for her chance to strike. Only Zelena knew about her existence. They both knew Mr. Gold was dangerous, he had killed Jafar and Mr. Hyde they didn't wanted their name to be add it to that list. Zelena knew that Mr. Gold would take any opportunity to kill her after all she had killed Neal and torture him; he was not a forgiving man.

Zelena: We need his dagger, he has the combine power of all the dark ones.

Evil Queen: Yes, once we have his dagger. I will kill him with the dagger and take his power. Then we can have it all, we can rule Storybooke. I need you to babysit Regina. While I pretend to be her so I can take Belle's heart.

They quickly set their plan in motion.

Belle is in the library reading a book. The Evil Queen (disguised as Regina) enters, she's agitated as if running for her life.

Regina: Belle I need you're help, it's Gold. He's torturing Zelena... please...

Belle: What I can do?

Regina: Gold would do anything for you and his child.

Belle agrees to help.

They arrive at the well where Belle and Mr. Gold where married. Belle walks over to the well and calls Rumpelstiltskin's name. He had always had a connection to that place so he can hear her plea. He was with Malena in his house. He quickly kisses her on the cheek.

Mr. Gold hears Belle call.

Mr. Gold: I have to leave.

Malena: Where you going?

Mr. Gold: She needs me, my child needs me, they are in danger.

Malena: I can help...

Her words are too late he waves his hand and disappears. He appears in the spot he married Belle only to find Regina holding Belle's heart.

Belle angrily to Mr. Gold.

Belle: Let Zelena go.

Zelena appears behind Mr. Gold.

Belle has finally realizes her mistake.

Belle: I thought...

Regina waves her hand and silences Belle.

Regina: How predictable you would do anything for her.

Mr. Gold: Let her go, your fight is with me.

Regina waves her hand and she is returned to the Evil Queen.

Evil Queen: Why would I do that?

Mr. Gold: We've been through this you'll never be more powerful than me dearie.

Evil Queen: I will once I take your power.

Zelena finally says something.

Zelena: You heard my sister. The dagger in change for Belle's heart. I'm not sure that baby will survive if her heart is crush.

Mr. Gold: I'll give you anything, just don't hurt her or my daughter.

It's the first time he mentioned the child being a girl. He waves his hand and the dagger appears. But before he can hand the dagger to the Evil Queen, Malena appear with Maleficent and Lily. Malena grabs the Evil Queen from the back forcing her to drop Belle's heart. Maleficent and Lily transform into dragons. Mr. Gold quickly retrieves Belle's heart. Mr Gold stay next to Belle to protecting her. Maleficent has the Evil Queen in custody paralyzed by squid ink. Zelena dodges Lily and goes directly for Malena sending her flying ten feet into the air.

Mr. Gold: NO!

He waves his hand and is chocking Zelena; she's suspended in air.

Lily and Maleficent quickly run to Malena who is unconscious. Mr. Gold waves his hand and Zelena bones begins to crack. He pulls her closer to him.

Zelena breathing heavily because he's still chocking her.

Zelena: Do your worse.

Mr. Gold: Oh, I intent to dearie.

He rips out her heart and crushes it. All this time Belle has been in the corner crying.

Zelena's body falls to the ground that's when Regina, the Charming's and Emma arrive.

Regina rushes to hold Zelena's body. She still hasn't seen the Evil Queen.

Regina to Rumple.

Regina: You Imp, you're going to pay for what you did.

She launched a fire ball at Mr. Gold but he dashes out of the way.

Then Regina is face to face with her evil half.

Regina: How did…

Mr. Gold annoyingly.

Mr. Gold: You're welcome.

He is about to take off with Maleficent, Lily and Malena but walks over to Belle. He gently put her heart back in her chest and touches her face. She looks at him with disgust, although he has save her life she's ungrateful. She doesn't approve his methods. She quickly walks over to the Charming's, Regina, and Emma.

Regina: We are not done, Gold...

Mr. Gold: I say we are.

He waves his hand and Maleficent, Malena, Lily and Mr. Gold disappear.

Part IV

Belle had been avoiding Mr. Gold after the incident where he killed Zelena. Malena can see those three days have been terrible for him. They had finally taken their relationship to the next level and are living together. Malena gets out of bed dress in her sexy babydoll. She heads to the kitchen to find Mr. Gold dress in an impeccable suit about to start making breakfast.

Malena: You don't have to do that, Rumpelstiltskin. You know I can cook.

Mr. Gold: That would make you the first woman I ever met. Belle almost set my castle on my fire the first time she... I'm sorry I didn't mean to... I...

Malena: It's okay, I'm not a fragile little girl. I know you have a past with her and with the baby you won't easily get rid of it. I know what I'm getting myself into. I love you.

She walks over to him and kisses him. She passes her fingers through his hair.

Mr. Gold: How about I cook breakfast and then we can do whatever you want.

Malena looks at him.

Malena: I have a better idea, but a quickly question. Your hair is not the source of your dark power?

Mr. Gold looks at her strangely.

Mr. Gold: No, why.

She leads him to the living room. She pulls out a chair.

Malena: Sit.

He is seduce by the audacity of this sexy woman.

She returns with a pair of scissors. He allows her to cut his hair, the hair that had been part of him for over two hundred years. When she is done she leads him to a mirror. He is surprised at what a great job she did.

Mr. Gold: Where did you learn to cut hair so precise?

Malena: We had to take a trade in that realm of untold stories to survive. I met hairdresser, she taught me everything.

Mr. Gold: Where is she, I must meet her.

Malena: We were not all lucky to survive...

Mr. Gold: I'm so sorry...I...

Malena smiles.

Malena: It's okay, it was a long time ago.

Mr. Gold can't help but look at her skeptically.

Mr. Gold: How long?

Malena: Does it matter?

Mr. Gold: Please, I want to get to know you.

Malena: Well time moves different in the realm of untold stories. I'm not sure a maybe five or six...

Mr. Gold: Years? That can't be that bad.

But the looks at her face say it all.

Malena: Five or Six hundred years...

Mr. Gold quickly embraces her and holds her in his arms.

Mr. Gold: I'm so sorry...

Malena smiles.

Malena: It's okay like I said it was a long time ago. But enough with sob stories, how about we make breakfast together.

They go into the kitchen and begin to cook one thing leads to another and like two love struck teens they play around. The place is covered in flour, eggs, and water. Mr. Gold's crispy suit is stain with egg, and flour. They are kissing he has her pinned down over the counter. Their play is interrupted by the door bell.

Malena gets off the counter to answer the door. She is surprised to see Belle. Although she knows Mr. Gold loves her in his way she can't help but feel jealous. How beautiful Belle looks with that maternity glow.

Mr. Gold from the kitchen.

Mr. Gold: If it's Lily tell her she said 2 o'clock.

Belle seems devastated to see that sexy blonde open the door. It pains her to see Mr. Gold has moved on. Malena to Belle.

Malena: Welcome in... Rumpelstiltskin I think you might want to see who came.

Mr. Gold quickly walks into the door.

Mr. Gold: I told you to tell Lily...

Belle standing by the door.

Belle: I'm sorry, I should have called...

Malena finds herself in an awkward situation.

Malena: I was just heading to the shower...

She quickly leaves Mr. Gold alone with Belle.

Mr. Gold: Where are my manners, come in sit down.

He quickly realizes his appearance and with a wave of his hand he's clean himself and the house.

Belle can't help but notice his new haircut.

Belle: I think this was a mistake...I...

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry... I was going to tell you... but it's new...I

Belle: You don't owe me an explanation. It's okay, you moved on.

Mr. Gold: What brings you here? You been avoiding me.

Belle sadly.

Belle: For starters I got the divorce papers, second my father.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry about the papers... I wanted to do it personally but you been avoiding me. As for your father I told you I will not give you the money.

Belle: I will not sign the papers. This changes everything... I don't want that woman around my child.

Mr. Gold trying not to lose his temper.

Mr. Gold: Your child? It's our child. We had a deal.

Belle: Yes, but everything changed.

Mr. Gold: Why because I moved on? Where is this coming from Belle? Are you jealous? Don't forget you broke up with me... I was crazy about you.

Belle was clearly hurt and jealous that he had moved on. He knew her so well.

Belle: No, I'm not jealous it's just she's Maleficent's twin... Out of all the woman you had to choose...

Mr. Gold: Oh, so you get to decide who is good and who is bad. From what I understand Maleficent never did anything to hurt you. Unlike Regina, Hook and Emma. Look I don't want to fight. Do you think I want my little girl to grow up with that monster of you father?

Belle: You have no right to...

Mr. Gold: To what question your family and friends, yet you do that to me. Look I don't want to fight. I'll make you a new deal, just sign the papers I'll won't give the Game of Thorns to your father I'm put it under my daughter's name...

Belle: Daughter? We are having a boy.

Mr. Gold: We'll see.

Belle looks at him skeptically.

Belle: What aren't you not telling me.

Mr. Gold: It doesn't matter, you won't believe me anyways. So do we have a deal?

Belle: Let me think about it.

Mr. Gold: Look I'm not going away. I don't want a huge legal battle, I want to be part of her life to see her grow up. I want our little girl to happy.

Belle: I'll let you know.

Belle walks out of there finally able to breakdown in tears. She loves him so much and it pains her to see him so happy without her. Belle decides to agree with his terms. She eventually gives birth to a beautiful baby girl that she names Colette. Who like her father has magical abilities.

Eventually Mr. Gold remarries for the third time only this time his marriage starts on the right foot. Malena accepted him for who he really is, she loves the good and the dark in him.

Part V

Belle is at home making something that resemble mac and cheese for her daughter Colette Gold. Eight year old Colette or rather Goldie as everyone calls her well except her mother, comes back from school excitedly. She quickly runs up stairs and changes from her school uniform. She cannot wait to see her father.

Although she loves her mother dearly she cannot stand how she tried to keep her away from her farther. She often wonder why her mother was so petty. Her father was a sweet and loving man but it seem that Belle would do anything just to go against him. He had given Goldie a orange kitten for her birthday and Belle had a fit. Malena came to pick up the little orange fur ball and they decided to keep it in Mr. Gold's house.

Then there was her magic, it wasn't her fault that she could walk into people's dreams, deep into their memories and subconscious. She couldn't control it. It was through dreams that she unravel the story of her parents. Although she knew that atrocities that Rumpelstiltskin inflicted on people she saw his regret. She also saw her mother's pettiness.

Belle: Where are you going, Colette?

Goldie was trying not to lose her temper so she doesn't complain about being called Colette.

Goldie: To my papa's he said he had good news.

Belle: Well that is going to have to wait. Your grandfather is coming today. You can see your father tomorrow.

Goldie: You know he's going to NY tomorrow he's going to be there three days. You won't let me go with him.

Belle: So he can kidnap you, I don't think so. Why couldn't he postpone the trip?

Goldie: It's not a trip, a friend of Baelfire found something that belong to him. She said Baelfire wanted my father to have it. She said she has been looking for papa. Please can I see my papa.

Belle: Out of the question, you can see him when he comes back. Come on Colette stop making such a fuss.

Goldie: Please, I...

Belle angrily.

Belle: ENOUGH! COLETTE!

Goldie: IT'S GOLDIE! MY NAME IS GOLDIE!

Belle is a little more calm.

Belle: I named you Colette and that's how I'm going to call you.

Goldie runs to her room to in tears. Belle hated that she couldn't get through to her daughter. She does what she usually does and let's Goldie have sometime alone in her room.

Goldie had decided for the first time to disobey her mother. She quickly jumps out the window and goes to her father's.

Mr. Gold was happy to see his daughter. Belle would always get on his case if he ever changed the dates or brought her a second late. She was never allowed her to sleep over.

Goldie had dried her tears and put on a brave face so he would not notice her pain.

Mr. Gold: Hey, you're here. Did you have any problems.

Goldie: No, she let me come. Papa, I've been thinking I want to live with you... please...

Mr. Gold: Baby, nothing would make me happier but your mother came up with this arrangement. I do have great news.

Goldie: What is it papa?

Mr. Gold looking at Malena.

Mr. Gold: Should I tell her...

Goldie pretending to be mad.

Goldie: Papa...

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: You're going to have a brother or sister.

Goldie is excite with the news then sad. She knows this will put a strain on her visitation. She knows Belle will hit the roof and try to keep her away from Mr. Gold.

Goldie: Papa, please can I live with you.

Mr. Gold: Where is this coming from? Don't you love your momma.

Goldie: I do but, she difficult... she tries to keep me away from you.

Mr. Gold: I'll talk to her.

Malena: Don't worry she wouldn't keep us separated forever. I know I'm not your mother but I love you.

Goldie felt at ease with Mr. Gold and his new wife. They had fun; they played monopoly which Mr. Gold won. He was accused by Malena and Goldie of cheating by using his magic. It lead to a pillow fight. They eventually settle down for diner and after Malena used her talent and cut Goldie's hair. It's nine o'clock and Mr. Gold is surprised he hasn't received twenty angry calls from Belle.

Mr. Gold: Is your mother coming to pick you up or should we take you home?

Goldie is unable to answer; she had not thought out her plan.

Malena: You didn't?

Mr. Gold: It's okay, I'll fix it.

He's about to grab his car keys but it's too late a pounding on the door inform them that Belle is there.

Mr. Gold quickly walks over to answer the door. Before he can even get say anything.

Belle angrily.

Belle: COLETTE GOLD!

Mr. Gold: Belle please, she only wanted to see me.

Belle: Is this what you're teaching our daughter to lie? Why am I not surprised you and that woman will never see my daughter again.

She forcefully drags Goldie out of the house.

Mr. Gold: Please, Belle...

Goldie angrily at her mother lets all her emotions free.

Goldie: LET ME GO! I HATE YOU, I WANT TO LIVE WITH MY PAPA! I WISH MALENA WAS MY MOTHER!

Belle upon hearing those words her heart breaks and let's go of Goldie. Her heart is shattered. Everything becomes a jumble picture blurry with no connection.

... she's dancing with Rumpelstiltskin in the dark castle. Then she sees Mr. Gold watching her dance with Rumpelstiltskin. Then her son manifested as Morpheus. It's too much for her to take in.

Belle to Mr. Gold.

Belle: Is this real or trick?

Mr. Gold: No it's not real but how I feel about you is real. You have to make a choice to believe me or this dream.

He hands her his hand she unsure as whether or not take it. She looks at him clearly at the man, the beast, the dark one at all the pieces that make him who he is. She can see the goodness in him.

She walks over to him and hold his face in her hands.

Belle: I'll never stop fighting for you.

She kisses him and in that kiss she surrenders her doubts, her disbelief. She opens her eyes and she is in his arms. He has woken her from the curse with true love's kiss. Although she knows their journey will not be easy she finally accepted that she loved both the man and the beast because when you love someone, when truly love someone you love all pieces of them. He opens a portal and they go back to Storybooke to help clean up the mess he left.


End file.
